The Wager
by eincap85
Summary: Regina and Emma are on civil terms for Henry, but all that changes when they make a bet Partially AU, set after season 3b, everything up to that point is cannon. Obviously Swan/Queen, later we will see some RedWhale, Rumbelle, SleepingWarrior. This is a slow burn, so be prepared.
1. Part 1: In which nighttime talks are had

It was pitch black when Emma stepped into the Sheriff's office.

She had been asleep when her phone rang. Groaning, she had gotten out of bed. She recalled that since Henry was living with her on a near permanent basis; she kept her gun at the sheriff's station. It seemed like a good idea. Storybrooke was a sleepy little town so late night calls were rare.

As Emma entered the building; she heard indistinct mumbling coming from the bull pen. She leaned her head to the side, on guard, and crept forward. She had a pretty good idea who was breaking in, but it never hurt to be cautious.

She turned the corner, grabbing her keys, hoping the intruder would think she had a gun.

"Alright! Freeze!" She bellowed.

The figure stood up and turned around.

"Really Ms. Swan, keys?" a cultured voice drawled. It was a voice that Emma had heard not only in her nightmares, but also in some of her more, colorful dreams.

"Regina?" Emma asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"That Mrs. Swan is none of your concern," Regina said walking out of the small sheriff's office and into the larger space. She halted beside one of the desks Emma had claimed for her own.

"Yeah, I sorta think it is. You're lurking around in the dark, it's middle of the night, and you're kinda the evil queen. So, what gives?"

"Ms. Swan, I understand it is in your lineage to be curious to a fault; as I am sure you have a reason for coming to the station,though, let's simply drop the subject matter."

Emma wasn't about to let this go. Rolling her eyes, she strode around her desk, and made to grab the papers.

"MS. SWAN!" Regina cried. She had a tone that mingled exasperation with a warning.

Emma, as per usual, ignored this, and made another grab for the papers. She just missed them. Instead, her body jarred the desk; as she reached across it. A weeks worth of paperwork and assorted oddities scattered onto the floor. One of the things that fell was a large book on state ordinances. It landed on the distracted Queen's foot.

Regina's eye grew wide and her face grew pale. She uttered a weak swear, and thumped down into the chair behind the desk. She let out a long slow hiss.

Emma watched everything with wide eyes, and swallowed. She had broken Henry's other mother's toe! This was not good!

"Oh my god Regina I-I mean, I didn't mean to! I was just trying-"

"Save it Ms. Swan!" Regina hissed removing her shoe to assess the damage.

"I have gauze and stuff," Emma said.

She went to move towards Regina. The other woman threw out her hand, and flung Emma back several paces.

"Jesus! I was just trying to help." Emma said still prone on the ground; ego bruised and indignant. She was trying to be nice. You would think Regina would get that and be grateful.

"Of course," Regina said rolling her eyes. Aside from the slight damage to her shoe, there seemed to be nothing wrong. She would have a bruise tomorrow, and it hurt like hell now, but, thankfully, nothing was broken.

"What does that mean?" Emma said, as she stood and began to clean up the mess she made.

"You and your mother proverbial peas in a pod; always trying to help. Never realizing that your help is neither wanted nor needed. For someone who prides herself on being able to read people; you certainly don't take nonverbal clues very well do you, Ms. Swan?" Regina asked her voice was condescending.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and I am sure you do," Emma murmured sounding like a sulking teen.

Regina's chuckle was dark.

"You have no idea," She nearly purred. Emma felt and her lower stomach tighten.

"Yeah well I don't know much about you do I? Except that you're the evil witch that tore my family to shreds, displaced an entire kingdom, and tried to kill my son!" Emma said her tone sardonic.

Regina drew herself up to a regal stance, her face was closed off, and her lips were a thin line of displeasure. She stood wincing as she tried to put pressure on her sore foot. She would dearly love to blast this insipid twit, but she was trying to be good for Henry's sake. She ignored the pain and walked slowly toward the exit.

Emma felt bad as soon as the words left her mouth. She wanted to say something to take them back. She knew that Regina had been trying to change. However, the woman goaded her so damn much. She felt responsible for Regina's heartbreak with Robin, and the guilt was mixed with anger; because she didn't feel like she could tell the brunette woman how she felt. Regina never gave her the chance. Emma noticed the woman favoring her damaged foot and moved towards her.

"Regina let me help you." Emma sighed, ready to put this whole thing behind her.

"I am fine Ms. Swan," Regina said, her foot hurt like hell. However, as she assessed, there were no broken bones or sprained muscles. She knew it would be fine. She figured the more she walked on it; the more the soreness would ease out of it.

"No, you're hurt." Emma insisted.

Once again Emma's feet betrayed her, and she stumbled into Regina, knocking her off balance. Regina staggered, and avoided Emma's desk by a few inches. She turned around, brown eyes glittering with anger

.

"Ms. Swan is it impossible for you to follow simple orders? Are you really that handicapped?" She snarled.

"I was just trying to help you!" Emma said.

"Help" Regina sneered, "That's your problem, you are always trying to help; rushing headlong into things with no discipline or control, not listening to those around you who may know better."

The contempt in Regina's voice stung Emma. She glared up at her.

"I can listen Madam Mayor, believe it or not," She said her eyes narrowed as she stood back up.

There was a long silence. Finally, Regina cocked her head. She looked at Emma, studying her.

"Care to prove that Ms. Swan?" She said crossing her arms.

"How?"

"Meet me back here after you get done with your civil duties, and I will explain," Regina said, leaving.

Emma wanted to call after her, and tell her were to stick her challenge. She remained silent. She was nothing if not curious, and this had caught her interest. Not to mention, she enjoyed the view she got as the mayor walked away. Emma gathered her stuff, got into the sheriff's car, and drove off into the night. She tried in vain to focus on the task ahead, and to keep her mind from wandering towards Regina's wager. She failed.


	2. Part 2: In which bets are made

**_Author's Note: Seat belts everyone! This is where things are gonna start to get interesting. It may not be your cup of tea, but just stick with me folks. I promise you'll enjoy the ride. This chapter will set the mood for the rest of the story, so if this is not your thing then feel free to bail, just give it a chance, though. Also this chapter's kinda long, but I couldn't really see a place to do a natural break. Anyways feel free to comment and remember if you're nice and respectful; I'll be the same way. ^_^ Now, on with show!_**

Emma returned to the sheriff's office barely a hour after her encounter with Regina. It had been a false alarm. Pongo had gotten free, dug up the neighbor's flower garden, and set off the house's alarm system. Emma hated that dog sometimes.

She sat, hip perched on the desk, and pulled out her phone. It was still late. Hopefully, she'd win this little wager with Regina, and then crawl back into bed and crash for awhile. She was glad Henry was getting to that age when it was no longer a joy to be up at the asscrack of dawn.

She heard the staccato click of heels on the concrete floor and looked up in confusion.

Emma leaned her head to the side, and waited till the other woman had come into the room before asking, "How'd you know I was here?"

Regina chuckled, "Your badge is enchanted to let me know your whereabouts. I did it when Graham was sheriff, and after you came along; well, it was beneficial for me to know your whereabouts."

Emma looked at her in disbelief.

"Ok, just so you know, that's creepy," She said.

"Are you ready for our little wager Ms. Swan?" Regina asked arching her eyebrow, ignoring Emma's last comment.

Emma nodded and they were both enveloped in a cloud of purple smoke. Emma looked around panicked, and didn't calm down much when she realized she was in Regina's office.

"What the-"

"SILENCE!" Regina barked. It commanded all of Emma's attention, and left no room for argument.

Emma startled, blinking rapidly.

"Here is the wager. I bet you cannot follow my instructions for three hours, if I win then you will become my personal gardener for the week. In the unlikely event that you win, well, you can decide what you want at that point. Nod yes or no. Have we got a deal? "

Emma nodded yes. She was worried about what the woman would ask of her, but she also knew that Regina wouldn't do anything to jeopardize Henry's feelings for her.

Regina smiled.

"Good girl," Regina purred. Emma shivered.

"Now stay. Don't move. Don't speak until I tell you to do so," Regina said her voice strong and authoritative.

Emma sighed, this was going to be a piece of cake.

"Oh and one more thing,' Regina said, "Kneel."

Emma's eyes grew wide. She looked at Regina. She opened her mouth to protest, but thought about Regina's damn apple trees.

"Now Emma," Regina said her voice firm, and brooked no arguments.

Emma staggered to her knees. She put her hands behind her back, her wrists crossed left over right, and spread her legs shoulder width apart. Regina's eyes narrowed, like a cat watching a mouse.

"Very good," She said, her voice like silk against Emma's skin, "We begin."

Regina strolled back over to her desk and took out the forms that she had taken from the sheriff's office. Emma almost questioned her about them, but she clamped her lips shut. She didn't want to blow the wager within the first few seconds.

Emma knelt with her head bowed eyes fixed on the marbled tile for what felt like forever. She ignored the pain in her knees from the cool stone, and ignored the way her eyes wanted to droop. The one thing she couldn't ignore however was the throbbing in her bladder. She had to pee.

She couldn't shift to relieve the pressure. She was pretty sure that would break the wager. There was no way she was going to be hauling fertilizer to Regina's apple trees for a week. It was in the middle of freaking summer! That also meant that asking to go to the bathroom was out.

Emma paused for a moment, and wondered where the term _asking_ came from. She was a grown woman, and free to get up anytime she wanted to. Yet, she was here. It was just more than losing the bet. There was a part of Emma that responded to the commanding tone in Regina's voice. It had been inside of her since she could remember. Regina brought it to life. The brunette's voice conjured up a thousand and one scenarios of whips, chains, and begging.

Emma resisted the urge to bite her lip. She instead focused on her breathing. She remembered another time when she was in this position. However, she doubted this night would end like the other one did. Emma felt both a pang of regret and relief at the same time. She knew she had an attraction to Regina. However, she was pretty sure that attraction was going to be unrequited. Regina seemed to like guys, and last Emma checked she was all girl, and there was the fact that Regina hated her guts. She felt relief, because last time she was in this situation, it didn't exactly end well for her.

Last time this position led to Emma tied up moaning and screaming. Emma's breath hitched.

As she noticed the blonds' breathing take on a different cadence; Regina looked up. She took this moment to study Emma. Regina had first dismissed Emma as a dumb blonde, who had gotten herself into trouble. However, as time went on, she learned there were so many more layers to Emma, and now this one.

For all that she had spent her life sequestered behind stone walls, Regina was not stupid, nor was she naive. She knew what that pose and posture meant. Somewhere along the line Emma had engaged in sexual activities where she was not always in control. Regina had her dabbling in it as well. Most would be surprised to learn she wasn't always the dominant one. There was something about Emma's pose that called to Regina. Contrary to what the blond and most of those around her thought, she was no stranger to sapphism. There had been experiments as a young girl. As an older woman in a loveless relationship; she had trysts with the maids, always under the penalty of death.

The kingdom was more accepting of homosexuality than in this world, simply because they believed in the power of true love. However, they also were old fashioned, and would have frowned to learn the queen had been carrying on behind their beloved king's back.

Until Robin, men were always a means to an end, a way to control and gain power.

 _Robin._

Regina snorted; she didn't know what had come over her. She sighed. She, being honest with herself, did know; Tink. Not that she blamed the fairy, but Regina had seen the tattoo and lost all sense of reason. Now that particular flame was out, and Robin seemed besotted with his Miriam again. She had a chance to cool down. She cringed when she thought how she had given her heart to him. Well no more, she had learned her lesson. That particular phase in her life was over, for good.

Emma heard Regina sigh and wondered what the brunette woman was thinking; she also wondered how much longer she could hold her bladder. She felt like she was going to burst. It seemed like forever since they had started this, whatever it was, and Emma was ready to claim her prize, and go take a leak. She sighed, and went back to following the lines that streaked though the marble. Surely it would be much longer now.

Emma, to her credit, almost made it. However, unbeknownst to her, at two hours and forty five minutes, she could hold it no longer. She felt her face burning as the hot liquid streamed down her thigh and created a puddle in the floor. Emma was mortified.

Regina's sharp nose caught the scent of ammonia. She looked towards Emma. She stared in disbelief as yellow puddle formed around the girl. She thanked the gods she had not chosen to do this in the house with the expensive rugs. There was a part of her that felt bad for the girl, but there was a much larger part that had been stirred to life. Emma was following her command to the letter. She had risked humiliation at the hand of the former queen, so as not to break the order Regina had set in place. A slow feline smile graced Regina's features.

She went back to her files, and waited for the time to be up. Then she walked over to Emma. Her nostrils flared at the scent of urine, and she was hard put to keep her features neutral.

"You did very good Ms. Swan," The queen purred.

Emma didn't look up but instead nodded.

"You have won the wager, you may now rise and attend to your personal needs," She said, in a tone that was strong and firm.

Emma looked up at Regina. She waited for her to make a snide comment about the smell. Regina was silent. Emma's brows furrowed, she leaned forward and winced as the blood flow came back into her legs. She knew it would take a moment before she could stand. Emma hoped Regina wasn't in too big of a hurry to get rid of her. She looked at the woman's expensive black heels mere inches from her face, and her breathing became ragged again.

Regina arched an eyebrow," Are we having problems Ms. Swan?"

"Just a two Madam Mayor, my legs fell asleep. It's gonna be a couple of minutes before I can get out of here," Emma said mumbled.

Regina sighed. She waved her hand, and instantly Emma and the floor were clean. She went over and knelt behind Emma. She began to rub her legs. Emma let out a yelp and surged forward as if Regina had just touched a cattle prod to her ass.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She squeaked.

Regina sighed in annoyance, "This is going to help the blood flow back into your legs, Ms. Swan. Now either be still or I will have no choice but to chain you to the floor."

Emma's head snapped back and she looked at Regina, "You wouldn't!"

"Try me Emma, it's extremely late, and I have precious little patience left to deal with your antics right now. Hold. Still."

Emma bit her lip and willed herself to be still. She tried to ignore the brunettes delicate, but strong fingers as they worked the blood back into her legs. This was the first time anyone had been nice to her like this. Normally she was just told to either get up, or she was fucked into unconscious. This ministering to her needs was completely foreign, especially by Regina.

'Get a grip Swan,' She thought, 'she probably is just doing this so she can hurry up and go home.'

Soon the blood came back into Emma's legs, and she got up and walked around a little. Regina gave her a brief nod, and rose as well. She crossed her arms and waited for Emma to address her. She had not thought she would lose, and the idea sat poorly upon her shoulders. Still a bet was made, and she had lost. She would honor whatever Emma sat as her task.

"Do you feel better enough for us to discuss the wager Ms. Swan? Or would you like to retire to bed?" Regina asked.

Emma thought a minute. She didn't know what to ask Regina for really. There was a time when she would have loved to humiliate the brunette, but now that held little appeal to her. Not to mention she was feeling grateful for the massage and the whole not making fun of her cause she peed her pants. She also felt turned on as hell, and thought it would be best to take care of that before asking Regina for anything.

"Nah, it's late. Let's just call it a night," Emma said.

Regina nodded her head, "Very well Ms. Swan. However please respond quickly, I dislike having to be in debt to anyone for long."

Emma nodded. She knew the truth. Regina disliked anyone having power over her for too long.

"Alright Madam Mayor, once I get some sleep I'll be able to think clearer," she said turning to walk away.

Regina watched the woman walk away, staring at the way Emma's well worn jeans caressed the blonde's ass. This was going to be interesting.


	3. Part 3: In which Emma seeks Regina out

It took Emma two days to figure out what she wanted from Regina, and another two days before she could gather up the courage to ask. During this time the blond lost sleep and was distracted, and both Snow and James gave up trying to talk to her. It was Friday afternoon, when she decided to go through with her plan.

She told her dad that she was going to be out for a bit, jumped in her beat up old bug, and drove to 108 Mifflin Street.

Regina was in the middle of making herself a salad, when there was a knock at the door. She wondered who it could possibly be. It wasn't as if she had friends in this world that loved to chit chat with her. She felt her heart lighten thinking maybe it was Henry, stopping by for a visit; however she had never known her son to knock.

She opened the door, and found Emma standing on the porch with her hands shoved into her pockets. She looked like she was about ready to jump out of her skin. While Regina did feel disappointment that it wasn't Henry; she also felt a sense of anticipation that Emma was standing there.

"Ms. Swan, how may I help you? Is Henry alright?" she asked crossing her arms.

" Yeah, the kid is fine. David has taken him fishing for the day. Hey can I come in and talk to you about that whole bet thing I won?" Emma asked her eyes darting back and forth.

Regina's brows furrowed, and for a brief moment she worried that Emma was going to say since she, Emma, had won that Regina was no longer allowed to see Henry. Surely the blond wouldn't be so cruel.

Regina nodded and allowed Emma to pass by her into the cool house, and shut the door.

Emma stood in the foyer of the house with her hands in her pockets shifting from foot to foot. Regina waited for a few moments with a neutral look on her face, watching Emma closely. She could tell the young woman was nervous and after relishing it for a moment; she decided to take pity on her.

"Ms. Swan I was in the middle of making lunch. The greens will wilt if they are left out to long, so let us continue this _riveting_ conversation in my kitchen, shall we?" Regina said smirking.

Emma glared at her, and almost thought about taking back what she wanted. However, the thought of tossing and turning for another sleepless night sobered her up fast. So she nodded and followed behind Regina.

Regina had spent most of her life trying to find a place where she felt completely at home and comfortable. When she created Storybrooke, she made several places just like that; one of them was her kitchen. She moved about with fluid ease and confidence, and because Regina seemed so at ease and so focused on her salad, Emma felt herself relax too.

"So um this is going to sound really weird, and I wouldn't ask it, but we never really set down specifics when we made the wager..." Emma trailed off not sure how to continue.

Regina waited patiently reaching over into the large bowl of apples that she kept on her counter, and dicing it up.

"You add apples to your salad?" Emma said getting distracted.

"We are not here to talk about my culinary choices, but instead about the fulfillment of this wager?" Regina warned.

"Look, I know that you, well, you like guys, and well, oh shit couldn't you just like give me a potion or something to read my mind?" Emma said leaning back into the chair she was perched upon.

Regina was amused, exasperated, and curious all at once. She sighed and looked up from her salad.

"Ms. Swan it is late in the afternoon. I am hungry and I am wanting to reread a good book, now if you would either be so kind as to tell me what you want or get out, that would be wonderful," Regina said, impatience winding its way through her voice.

"Spank me!" Emma said just as Regina was finishing her sentence.

The room got so quiet that Emma and Regina's breathing sounded like thunder. Regina's eyes narrowed and she leaned forward, invading Emma's personal space.

"You want me to do what?" Regina said her voice low and dangerous.

"Oh god! I knew it I totally screwed this up. Damnit!" Emma groaned slamming her face into her hands. She knew she was crazy to think about this. Maybe she could just tell Regina she was sleep deprived. Oh God! What if Regina tried to take Henry from her now, because she was some kind of weird freak?

"Emma."

Emma's head snapped up, and one look at Regina's smoldering eyes all the apologies and explanations died on Emma's lips.

Regina stood, and strode past Emma and into the foyer, for a brief moment Emma thought that Regina was going to throw open the door, and tell her to get out. Emma wouldn't have blamed her. Instead, Regina walked to the archway of the study and turned and looked at Emma.

"Enter freely of you own will," Regina said in reserved formal tone.

Emma stood on shaky legs and walked what she felt was the longest few feet ever. Past the hall, past Regina, and into the study, where facing the fireplace, she promptly fell to her knees and into the pose she assumed that night nearly four days ago.

Regina walked in after her, closed the door, and stopped at the sight of Emma waiting in that pose. She took a deep breath and walked over to Emma.

"Good girl," She murmured to her. Emma shuddered.

"You will be required to follow my instructions implicitly while you are here, Ms. Swan. Do you understand?"

Emma nodded still keeping her eyes downcast.

"You will not speak unless you are spoken to during this time, and you will do what I tell you without question. Do you understand?"

Emma nodded.

"Unless you want me to hear the rocks rattling around in your head Emma, I think you better answer me!" Regina said sharply.

"Yes, yes I understand!" Emma said quickly.

"Yes what, you disrespectful brat?" Regina spat out.

"Yes Ma'am." Emma said. Some part of her wanted to tell Regina to get over herself, but there was another part, the larger part that was aching so badly with want, she could barely get the words out of her mouth.

"Good girl." Regina purred, and Emma felt desire course through her so sharply, she gasped.

Regina hid a smirk of satisfaction. She sat on the couch, legs crossed, and looked at Emma.

"Emma, come to me," Regina said.

Emma walked over to where Regina sat and knelt before her. She felt off kilter as Regina watched her closely.

"You interrupted my evening," Regina said smoothly, "You inconsiderately stormed into my house without any thought of anyone but yourself. You are a bad girl Emma. Do you know what happens to bad girls?"

"N-n-no ma'am."

"Bad girl get the discipline they so richly deserve. You will receive a spanking. Come situate yourself across my legs," Regina said, and then stopped and frowned she waved her hand and instantly Emma was clad in nothing but a white pair of bikini briefs. Emma let out a yelp of protest, and tried to cover herself up.

"Emma," Regina said in a warning tone, "You have exactly till the count of three to get over here and arrange yourself as I stated, or this will end and you can go home and satiate your own needs."

Emma made it before the count one barely left Regina's mouth. She paused and positioned herself over Regina's legs. She felt a little awkward as the two women were nearly the same height, but she adjusted herself and found a comfortable position bracing one leg on the floor.

She tried to make herself be still, but soon she felt Regina's fingers hook into her panties and begin to take them down. She snapped her head up and clasped her hand over them. Regina slapped her hand away, and turned another warning look on Emma. Emma sighed and turned back around. She realized she should have set up some rules or something. It had not been her plan to show her bare ass to the woman who, up until very recently, had been one of her greatest antagonists.

Regina's hand began to fall across Emma's ass in a ruthless fashion, alternating from cheek to cheek. After a few moments of the punishing rain, Emma began to struggle, and Regina administered two of the punishing slaps to Emma's bare thighs. Emma moaned in deep satisfaction and stilled even though her face was red with mortification. She had asked for this, and, by god, Regina was making good on it.

"S-stop," Emma gasped as her ass began to feel like it was going to ignite. She placed her hand over bright red rear.

Regina's hand stopped immediately.

"Emma?" She questioned.

There was a pregnant silence, Emma's hand fell away and she relaxed against Regina's lap. Regina waited. She needed verbal consent.

"Go ahead," Emma whispered voice thick.

Regina adjusted Emma, and picked up the speed of her hand.

Emma's ass felt like it was on fire as did her core. She could feel the wetness between her thighs leaking onto Regina's leg, and for a brief moment she prayed Regina would be able to get the stains out. Soon the pain and the arousal was too much for Emma. They stripped away all of her carefully constructed barriers, and tears began to flow from her eyes as sobs shook her frame.

At last the blows ceased, and all that was left was the sound of Emma's quiet sobs and Regina's breathing. Time passed and Regina soon began to pull Emma's panties back up. Emma made a small dismayed noise and Regina paused.

"Is there something else you want, Dear?" Regina asked pausing running her fingers along the inside of Emma's thighs.

"N-No," Emma said her body trembling with unreleased need.

"Alright then, "Regina said, and began to pull Emma's panties up again.

Emma whimpered again and her hand reached back to still Regina's.

"Yes?"

Emma shook her head, and let her hand fall back to the side.

Regina finished pulling Emma's panties up, and then, without warning, stood up dropping Emma to the ground.

"W-What the hell?!" Emma snapped out, looking wide eyed and uncertain.

Regina gave Emma a warning look, and then strode past her back into the kitchen. Where, she began to work on reviving her wilted lunch, scolding herself for not thinking to put it away in the fridge before the dalliances began.

The truth was she needed time.

Regina's legs were shaking, and she felt heat radiating from between her legs. She also felt that pleasurable slick wetness that only games like this could produce. She wanted Emma badly, and she knew that Emma wanted her. However, she also knew that this would be a very bad idea. Emma would grow bored of their little game eventually, once the novelty wore off, and she, Regina, would be back to feeling spurned and lonely.

Once she had her salad prepared, she took it and a glass sparkling water back into the study, and sat in a chair opposite of Emma. Who was still on her hands and knees on the floor, looking at Regina with a mixture of shock, and outrage.

"Ms. Swan," Regina said drolly, "Our business is concluded here. Now if you excuse me, I would like to get back to my evening."

Emma realized she was being dismissed, and it stung a little. She should have known that this was simply Regina fulfilling her part of the bet. She sighed and stood up, reveled in the pain, and put on her jeans. She was berating herself on being so stupid.

' _Jesus Swan, you are so dumb sometimes, why would you think this meant anything else_ ," She berated herself.

"'Kay, well have a good evening," Emma mumbled and walked over to the door. She was wet from arousal and aching with unreleased need.

She all but ran from the house and ito her car. Emma turned it on and quickly sped away. She wanted her bed and a particular buzzing item. She knew it wouldn't be as good as the brunette's long delicate fingers. Emma shifted uncomfortably in the car, the pain in her ass making sitting still too long difficult.

Regina watched Emma stand up and leave the room, listening to her murmur her inane pleasantries. She could tell the blond was confused and aroused. She could smell it on her when she had her across her lap. Regina moaned and shifted in her seat. She knew that Emma had wanted release, and she would have been happy to give it to her. However it seemed that The Savior also had a yellow streak. It was a good thing; they had no business getting caught up in this mess.

She stabbed vengefully at an apple in her salad. No, it was best that Emma run along back to the safety of her family, and leave Regina here to her afternoon. She picked up the book on side table and smirked. The cover showed a woman in repose being embraced by another woman. She was surprised Emma, with her powers of observation had not noticed it. Then again, Emma had been fairly distracted.

She traced long delicate fingers over the two women. A tender smile graced her features.

"They do nothing to capture your beauty, my dears," Regina murmured and opened the book flipping through the pages in a slow savoring manner.


	4. Part 4: In which needs must be met

_AN: *peeks out from hidey hole* Oh wow! Thank you all so much for the views and reviews! I am so happy you are enjoying the story!_

 _ **owl called raven** : If that last chapter was a problem you may want to skip this one for the sake of your undies! ^_^_

 _ **cosimanies** & **LyzzSQ** : Glad you both are enjoying the story._

 _Without further ado..STORY!_

&!&!&

Three days had passed since the incident with Regina and Emma. Emma had done her best to forget what had happened. However, any time she sat down she was sharply reminded. As a result she got very little sleep and was cranky most of the time. David and Mary Margaret chalked this up to mourning for Neal or, at least they did when they were not busy looking after their new son. Hook, however, figured it was something more than that.

"Come on Swan, what's eating at you?" Hook said as they sat at Granny's. Emma was sipping on a coffee, looking bleary eyed.

They had attempted to have a thing together, but came to the realization that they were better off just as friends. Not that the realization stopped Killian from flirting with Emma shamelessly.

"Drop it or I'll make sure you have an eye patch to go with that hook," Emma grumbled.

Hook looked momentarily confused, but then Ruby sauntered up to them, a large smirk pasted on her face.

"Poor Emma is having issues of a romantic kind," Ruby said, sighing as she poured both Hook and Emma another cup of coffee.

Emma shot the wolf a glare.

She had told Ruby what had happened with Regina. She altered a couple of details such as the spanking, and left out the whole humiliating wetting her pants angle, but instead, focused on her confused feelings and not so new found attraction. Emma didn't really seek advice, more of a sounding board to air out how she was feeling.

Ruby, whom Emma had confided in before, took the information in stride. While she had loyalty to Snow and Charming, she also knew something about getting second chances. She had seen the way that Regina fought to protect the town, and the fierce passion for which she loved her son. Ruby figured that even someone who had been so cruel deserved a second chance. After all, Regina never ate anyone. Besides the she-wolf had also seen some of the heated looks Regina had given to Emma, and she figured you would have to be completely blind or completely clueless not to know the feelings were returned. Ruby just wondered if Regina had worked out her own feelings yet.

Ruby wasn't stupid. She could tell Emma was leaving out some details, and she was ok with that. She knew from firsthand experience sometimes it took awhile to talk about what was going on. Ruby figured once Emma had it all sorted out; she would hear the whole story.

"Never trust a wolf in cheap ass clothing," Emma mumbled and grabbed the coffee.

Ruby mocked offense, "I'll have you know this skirt cost me half a paycheck."

"As interesting as this conversation is," Hook interrupted," I am sorry to say I am much more interested in Swan's tale of heartache."

Hook smiled at Emma, "So who is the poor bastard?"

About that time said poor bastard made her way into the restaurant, while she had slept more than Emma these past few days, her dreams had been particularly vivid and had afforded little in the way of actual rest. She was irritable, and for once was glad Henry was not around. She was afraid she would be short with him. Emma's head snapped up at the familiar beat of the heels on the floor. The blond just as quickly bowed her head, as Regina approached. She made a great study of her coffee, as Regina stepped beside her to order a salad.

Regina felt Emma's presence. However, she kept herself in check. She used a lifetime of concealing her true thoughts, and kept her face a perfect blank mask. Emma was having a harder time of it. She didn't feel nearly as calm and collected. She wanted to get Regina's attention, to make the brunette talk to her. She just wasn't sure how.

Suddenly, she got an idea. She turned back towards Hook, and smiled at him, before gesturing with her hand, and knocking the hot cup of coffee off the bar. The cup clattered smashed at Regina's feet. Regina stepped back, hissing a little as some of the hot liquid splashed onto her.

"Ms. Swan!" Regina said in exasperation. She narrowed her eyes at the brief look of victory in Emma's hazel eyes.

"Sorry Regina!" Emma said, sounding anything, but apologetic, "Let me help!"

"Thank you but you have done quite enough for one day," Regina growled and stalked out of the diner.

Hook watched the former queen's retreating back and chuckled.

"What was that for, Ducks? Did the evil queen piss in your porridge this morning?" The pirate asked.

"No! I just..."Emma was saved by her phone vibrating. She looked down at it and gave a bright smile of triumph. Hook noticed it had a message from someone Emma had named Jose' Jalapeno. He gave Emma an indignant look as she pulled her phone away from his view, before he could read the message.

"I never knew the Enchanted Forrest had talking vegetables in it," Hook said amused.

"Huh?" Emma said gathering her things.

He gestured to her phone.

"Oh that," Emma blushed, "It's a phrase a couple of my co-workers and I coined when I was a bail bondsman. It means the person is incredibly hot, but has a stick up their ass. It's kinda a non-enchanted joke."

She smiled at Ruby, and rushed out the door.

"Great," Ruby said," Now I'm stuck cleaning up the mess."

The wolf grumbled about over sexed saviors; as she delicately began to pick up the pieces of the cup.

"Yes, Swan did seem distracted, didn't she?" Hook said watching after the woman.

Emma unaware of the conversation that was taking place about her looked at her phone, and felt butterflies in her stomach. She should really change the moniker, but not right now. The message had three words on it. "My office. Now." Emma swallowed as she went into city hall. She felt both nervous and excited all at once. She climbed the stairs and took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in Ms. Swan," a cool voice greeted her.

Emma tried to steady her hammering heart and walked inside.

&!&!&

"What was the meaning of that Ms. Swan?" The mayor snapped out.

Emma looked confused.

Regina growled. She stalked up to Emma standing mere inches away from the blond.

"Do not play games with me Emma. You are not stupid, and I am not so naive as to think that your natural clumsiness overturned that mug. You did it on purpose. Why?" Regina snarled out. The elegant words sounding like a whip crack against Emma's ears.

Emma shifted from foot to foot. She didn't know why Regina made her so nervous.

"I don't-I mean-,"Emma said, her words trailing off.

She took a deep breath.

"Look I don't know what's wrong, alright! I just well, I want what you did earlier!" Emma blurted out.

The air around the pair became charged. Regina's eyes darkened as her pupils dilated, her full lips parted, and her eyes roamed over Emma's body with a look both predatory and possessive.

"And what was that Ms. Swan?" Regina purred knowing perfectly well what Emma wanted. If she was being honest with herself, she was just as eager to give it to Emma. However, Regina imagined that she had much more experience in this field than Emma did. She knew how to keep her feelings on a tight leash.

Emma looked at Regina with wide green eyes, "Regina...Ma'am...please...spank me."

An eternity seemed to pass between the two of them. Finally, Regina to a step forward, closing the inches between her and Emma, wrapping her arm around the blonde; she waved her hand they disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

They reappeared in Regina's house just outside the door to her study.

"Enter freely of your own will, Emma," Regina said, her voice cool.

Emma walked in past her, aware that Regina's eyes were on her the whole time. Regina closed the door and bolted it.

She cast a dismissive look at Emma.

"Here we are again Ms. Swan. It seems as if your request from our wager has...enacted some sort of emotion within you. A need for discipline?"

Emma thought for a moment about what Regina was saying. She didn't understand why exactly she wanted Regina to spank her, but she knew that she needed it.

"Yes Ma'am," Emma said. The word Ma'am felt odd on Emma's lips. Ma'am was something she would call Granny, it was hardly fitting for Regina.

Regina sensed Emma's trouble and smiled.

"In here, Emma you will address me as Milady or Your Majesty," Regina said.

"Yes Milady, "Emma said wondering if Regina would get off on the power trip.

"Good girl," Regina growled.

She waved her hand and Emma was stood naked before her. The blond wrapped her arms tightly around herself. Regina noted this with a feeling of displeasure.

Regina began to move around Emma in slow predatory circles.

"From now on when you feel the need Emma, you will come here and I will give you the punishment you both deserve and crave. However, if this is what you want of me, you will enter this study with no panties on. The moment you cross this threshold you will remove all your clothing, and place them neatly in that chair," Regina said gesturing to nearby chair, "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Milady," Emma said.

Regina sauntered over to a couch, and sat down. Emma waited till Regina nodded towards her, and then advanced slowly towards the queen, her eyes downcast. Regina bent Emma over her knees, and raised her hand back and swung.

Emma yelped at the sharp stinging feeling.

"You were very bad to spill your coffee on me. What kind of woman spills coffee on the mayor in hopes of getting her to spank your bare ass? Hmm, Emma?" Regina said slamming her hand down again. She was careful to spread the spanks out across Emma's entire rear, that way the girl would find no relief later when she sat down.

Emma moaned her answer, and felt herself begin to grow wet.

"I know what kind of woman does that Emma, and I think you do to, a slut? Is that what you are Emma, are you a slut, who has spent all her time thinking of ways to get the queen's hand on your ass?" Regina question, her voice as casual as if she were inquiring about the weather.

Emma groaned, the pain flaming from her ass to her core. She wondered if she was staining Regina's skirt. After a few more blows, she ceased caring, and just allowed herself to feel blow Regina's hand landed on her flesh. Once again with nothing but the sound of their intermingled heavy breathing and the rhythmic sound of flesh hitting flesh, Emma felt her barriers being stripped away, and felt the fire radiating over her, and inside her. She broke. She lay against Regina's legs sobbing quietly.

Regina, while not able to read Emma's mind, was an excellent reader of the blonde's body language especially in this situation. She felt the tension coil in Emma, and then felt it break and felt Emma's body go limp against her legs, save for the soft sobs that shook her frame. Regina didn't know what demons plagued the Savior, but it seemed like, at least for the time, they were silenced.

Regina sighed and went to stand up. She felt something grasping at her skirt and looked down to see Emma's hand clinging tightly to it, a silent plea.

Contrary to what most people believed, Regina was not an asshole. She was just afraid of being hurt, and kinda bitter. Years of living with her mother, and then with Leopold had taught her to build up walls. Revenge had consumed her till she was a twisted thing. Her salvation had come in the form of Henry. He had helped peel away the layers, and make her understand what it was to be human again, and in him she found a perfect unselfish love. Still human's come with flaws, and while she could be tender with Henry she found it hard to let the rest of the world in. The previous dalliances with Robin had not helped this demeanor any.

However, when she felt Emma's hand clutching at her skirt, something within her responded to the silent plea. She recalled years ago being left in the same situation, standing at a precipice with no way to come down. Last time she spanked Emma may have been to settle a wager, but this time Emma was her responsibility. Regina knew that if she wasn't prepared to handle that responsibility, then she shouldn't have begun to play.

Normally aftercare would be gentle works of love, a reconnection, however Regina wanted none of these things with or from Emma, at least she would not admit those feelings to herself. So she took the most direct route.

Running her hand over Emma's sweat slicked back and down her red hot ass, Regina's slim fingers found their way between Emma's legs, which had parted at some point during the session. Regina smirked, and wondered who Emma had played with before. She ran her fingers over Emma's slick quim, and then found Emma's swollen nub, and began to expertly manipulate it till the blonde's sobs where mixed with gasps of pleasure, and then a long low moan of Regina's name as Emma collapsed against her.

&!&!&

Emma came awake eyes wide, confused as to where she was. As she got her bearings, she noticed Regina in a chair close to the fire place reading. Memories of earlier flooded Emma's mind and she felt a blush creep across her face. Especially when she remembered the brunette's fingers working magic on her clit. She sat up, clutching the deep burgundy blanket around her, well aware of her nakedness.

Regina was aware the moment Emma stirred. She remained quiet and allowed Emma to get her bearings.

Emma shifted and felt the pain in her ass, and looked up at the clock on the mantle.

"Shit," She murmured. It was well into the afternoon. She was supposed to have just stepped out for lunch. David would be wondering where she had been.

"Erm, Re-Milady...I have to go," Emma said the tilt in last word making more of a question than Emma realized.

Regina smirked inwardly, noting with some satisfaction that Emma was still feeling submissive towards her. It pleased her in a way that she decided it was best not to think about.

Regina nodded, not standing up.

"Very well feel free to return her when you need me. I have placed a ward on the house that will alert me as to when you are seeking entrance," She said.

"I can't believe you didn't do that sooner," Emma said in amusement and disbelief.

Regina made a noncommittal noise.

"Oh, do you, like, want I don't know erm..." Emma said standing in front of Regina shifting from foot to foot. She had begun to bite her lower lip felt the nervousness swell in her.

Regina looked up from her book, and her brows furrowed. She was having a hard time making sense of Emma's awkward babbling.

"Look you did all that for me, do you, I don't know, want something?"

A small smile graced Regina's features.

"No thank you Dear, I'm fine," Regina said in a dismissive tone, feeling the swollen ache between her legs, and went back to her book.

"Ok well then I'll get out of your hair," Emma said and threw her clothes on. Trying to will the blush out of her cheeks.

Regina didn't answer and Emma strode from the room her head down, trying to tell herself what a bad idea this was.


	5. Part 5: In which cracks begin

_Author's Note: *waves* hacks* Hi everyone! Sorry it has been so long. Personal stuffs came up and then *sneezes* I got a summer cold. Thanks to all you have began to read the story, pull up a tuffet and enjoy._

 _ **lucerocanalla** : Glad you like it! Have some more!_

 _ **Inconnu** : Thank you so much! I usually spend a lot of time marathoning the show (especially Swan/Queen parts) to get the charries down. And all answers will be revealed in time. ;)_

 _So I've usually got a hawk's eye when it comes to triggers in content due to my own little issues. I find this chapter a little iffy so I'm gonna be safe rather than sorry and say, **Trigger Warning**. Mostly for Emma's emotions and headspace._

 _Now..._

 _the story..._

Emma slowly approached the house, biting her lips. She thought about what a bad idea this was, again.

It had been her mantra since she had started coming here.

The routine was predictable.

Still, she craved it.

She opened the heavy door, and nearly tip-toed into the foyer. Sometimes Regina wasn't at home, but she would usually show up within a few moments of Emma entering the house. Today however, she was home; the study door was open, and she could see Regina reading a book.

"Are you coming inside or not?" Regina asked not bothering to look up.

Emma felt her face color and walked into the room. She slipped out of her leather jacket and her white shirt. Out of the entire routine, this is the part she hated the most, being exposed. Regina had never made a comment either good or bad about her body, but it was the fact of the matter. Regina was clothed and she wasn't. At least the lighting was dim.

Emma went to slip off her pants and felt her heart stop. There was a swatch of black peeking between her opened fly. Emma was wearing panties. She looked up wide eyed and saw Regina watching her, eyes narrowed. She had broken a rule. She would be punished.

"Well, go ahead and continue," Regina said her voice neutral.

Emma fished undressing just as she was getting ready to place her panties on top of her jeans; she felt Regina's hand clench around her wrist. Emma's eyes went even wider and her breathing picked up.

"I told you two things. Did you even listen to me?"

"I-I-I was in a hurry, late," Emma stammered.

"Well that's no surprise," Regina sneered.

Emma tried to think of an excuse but couldn't, everything she could think of sounded weak. She wrapped her arms tightly around her middle. She had made plans to see Ashely, while the girl was on break, but at the last minute Snow had begged her to watch Neal for a few minutes while she ran to the drug store. A few minutes had turned into an hour, and by the time Snow had come back full of appologies it had been too late. Emma had been pissed off, but she didn't say anything, and, instead, decided to go for a walk, she ended up here.

Emma couldn't think of a way to express those feelings without giving too much of herself away. She didn't want to spook the former queen, and make it seem like she was trying get anything but some relief. Regina had made it crystal clear from past interactions that she was here only to provide a service. It hurt Emma, and made her feel like an asshole, coming back time and time again and giving nothing to Regina, but any advances on her part had been turned down. She wanted to pull away, but she couldn't help herself. Regina offered her relief she couldn't find elsewhere.

"Let me get this correct, you are running late to something, then what, don't make it, and decide to come here instead," Regina said standing in front of Emma, back straight and arms crossed. She looked pissed off.

"Yes Milady," Emma said bowing her head.

"So instead of taking two minutes before you come in this room to slip your panties off, you decide instead to enter here unprepared?"

"Yes Milady," Emma said again.

"What do you think should happen to you Emma?"

"I should be...punished." Emma said swallowing hard.

This was different. Emma knew it was. The others times had been for fun. This time, She had, on some level, made Regina angry. She would be punished. Emma knew what that meant. She bit her lip, trying to stay still and wait, trying not to give any hint that something was wrong.

Regina gave Emma a sharp nod.

"Over the desk."

Emma looked up at Regina eyes wide. Since they had began to play, Regina had always taken Emma over her knees. Emma enjoyed the physical contact almost as much as she enjoyed the spankings themselves.

She moved slowly to the desk, swallowing hard.

"Place yourself over it."

Emma did just that. She could feel her legs trembling, and her heart rate pick up.

She bowed her head staring at her own reflection in the polished wood.

"Now be still,or I'll tie you to the desk."

Emma's head snapped up, her eyes wild, and Regina paused. Up until this point Emma had usually been compliant, and even though she still was, something felt off. Regina narrowed her eyes and walked towards Emma, running her hand down the blond's back. She felt Emma jerk at the physical connection, the first time Regina had ever touched her bare skin in a way that wasn't aggressive. Regina felt Emma arch into the touch; within a breaths time, she flinched away. The movement was small, instinctual, Regina leaned her head to the side. She waited a moment to see what else Emma would do, and when she remained still, Regina proceeded.

She reached over and carefully went through Emma's things till she found the brown leather belt. She picked it up, and folded it in half.

Emma heard the clinking of the belt buckle, and snapped her head around. She eyes got wide and she licked her lips. Sweat sprang out on her forehead. She wanted to say something, to halt the session, but she couldn't. It was not in her power to do so. She bowed her head, trembling.

Regina turned back to Emma and noticed the tremble. Her brow furrowed together and her lips thinned. She strode over to Emma, and leaned over the woman. Their bodies barely, yet Emma could feel every ounce of Regina's body. The heat between the two intensified.

"Emma, do you want this?" Regina asked.

Emma was thrown off. No one had ever asked her that question. Still, it was like all the other times, she had come here willingly. She had to take whatever punishment Regina chose to give her. If she didn't, the brunette would probably stop all together. She took a deep breath, and steadied her voice.

"Yes Milady," She said sounding more confident than she felt, and incredibly aroused.

"Very Well," Regina said. She drew the belt back and slammed it into Emma's ass.

Emma stayed quiet, bowed her head, and focused on her breathing.

 _'It's OK, it's OK, just do this, you need this, you wanted this, you asked for this,'_ Emma thought, reciting a mantra she had learned when she was young.

Regina brought the belt down again, watching as the blond's body jerked. She kept a close watch for signs of distress from Emma, using each pause between strokes to gauge her reaction. Regina picked up her speed, keeping careful control over the belt, making sure to spread the lashes out. As Emma's ass began to turn a deep red; the brunette aimed lower at the same time not bringing the belt down with the same force, landing a few blows against underside of Emma's ass.

Emma yelped, and jerked away surging hard against the desk in front of her.

Tears sprang to her eyes, and she began to cry silently. Regina put the belt down, and rested her hand against Emma's ass feeling the heat there. She could see the raised welts. There would be no bruising, but it would hurt like hell.

Regina pulled away from the trembling woman. She looked over at Emma again, and assessing she would be alright for a few moments, she left the room.

Emma heard Regina's retreat out of the room. She longed to curl up, but knew that she wasn't allowed to. She wondered what instrument Regina was getting next. She swallowed hard, trying to prepare herself emotionally and mentally for the next phase.

It wasn't more than a couple of minutes before Regina returned. Emma heard her set something on the desk, and felt a cool sensation against her ass. She jerked forward and snapped her head around, eyes panicked. Surely Regina wouldn't...

The brunette was running a salve over her bottom, it felt soothing, and Emma was confused.

"What..." she swallowed, her throat tight,"Um, what are you doing, Milady?"

Emma winced waiting to be upbraided with a sharp slap.

"Your backside has just been worked over well. This will help lessen the damage. It will, however not make the pain go away, after all what would be the point of the punishment?" Regina said with a quirk of her lips.

Emma turned back around her brows knitted together. She didn't understand, why Regina was doing this. There was no point to her tending to Emma.

 _'Maybe,'_ Emma reasoned, _'She doesn't think I can do it.'_

"Um, Milady, I can take care of that." Emma said.

"Emma," Regina said in a patient tone," That is not why you are here. You do not take care of anything in this room. You are not the one in control."

Regina's words both soothed and terrified Emma. She had spent so long in control both by choice and by circumstance, that now the thought of having no say in any part of her life, made her feel sick even as it called to her.

Regina did know about Emma's internal struggle. If she did she would have recognized a kindred spirit. Both women had been down this road before, the only difference is that Regina had, eventually, found a teacher that had shown her what this dynamic was supposed to be, Emma had not. Regina, however, never knew that this was the case. She took it for granted that Emma knew how this was done, that she was just being willfully obtuse, and trying to control the situation by asking questions. This was a more modern setting then what Regina had learned in, surely Emma would be more informed.

When Regina was done, she set the salve down and ran her fingers over the the cleft of Emma's ass where it joined with her slick heat.

Emma winced. She hated herself, hated the way she was wet and swollen, hated that it came from something that had scared her so bad. Emma was not ok. The punishment had left her feeling cracked somehow. Something stirred inside of her, something that had lain long dormant.

"My Dear we have enjoyed ourselves," Regina purred.

"Yes Milady," Emma whispered.

"Honestly with such an aroused little cunt, I don't see how that was punishment at all, do you?"

Emma steeled herself, she knew this was coming, Regina had just waited, springing it on her when she had relaxed. Well as relaxed as she was going to get in this situation. She was afraid.

"No Milady," Emma whispered again, unconsciously curling against the desk.

Regina watched Emma, heard the cadence in her voice and her demeanor change. She reached out and stroked Emma's back. Emma winced inside her mind. The touch was gentle, and Emma was confused. Was Regina just trying make her relaxed before the first blow fell, to catch her off guard?

Regina longed to comfort Emma, but she was unsure how to emotionally reach out to the woman. Instead she gave Emma something she knew Emma could understand. She slipped her fingers deep within her wanting sex. Emma moaned softly pushing her hips back against Regina's gentle fingers. Not wanting to delay her pleasure Regina's deftly manipulated Emma's body until the blonde exploded in her hand with a soft cry, Regina drew out the moment until Emma collapsed and against the desk panting and all but unconscious.

Her brain was silent.

Emma felt herself being moved over to the couch, and felt a blanket draped over her. Then she felt herself float away reveling in the bliss of silence.

Regina watched Emma closely. Something had happened, this had been different. She tried to push it off to maybe the Savior had not been uncomfortable with the instrument of choice, however she assumed Emma would tell her if the tool in question had been off limits. It was altogether possible Emma had not been comfortable with the wielder of the instrument. It was one thing to allow someone to spank your bare ass; it was quite another to have them wield something against you that could cause severe damage to your body. It took trust, and Regina wasn't sure they had gotten there yet. She worried that she had pushed Emma too far, but then she also assumed that Emma would have told her.

After a little bit Emma became aware of her surroundings again. She was still confused about Regina's ministering to her body. However at this moment, she was just to tired to think about it.

She slowly got up and put her clothing back on, noticing with a curious look that her panties had gone missing. She wanted to ask about them, but instead remained quiet. She didn't want to draw much attention to herself, but as stupid as it was she really wanted a hug from the former queen.

 _'Some days you are really just too stupid to exist Swan,'_ Emma chided herself.

"I'm gonna go now, Milady," Emma said shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Very well, you may return when you feel the need Emma," Regina said not looking up from the book she was reading.

Emma nodded and turned, walking outside and back to the apartment.

This was a _such_ bad idea.


	6. Part 6: In which old pain arises

_Alright Kids here we are again! **Big Trigger Warning right from the get go. If you have problems with abuse skip to the next chapter. If you want to know what happens send me a message and I'll give you the gist. If you choose to read please stay safe!**_

 _This was a hard chapter to write for a lot of reasons. S &M when practiced under the guidelines, "Safe, Sane, Consensual" can be one of the most intense and amazing relationships you will have, but when any of those elements are missing it can cause irreparable damage. That's were this chapter comes from, if this isn't your cup of tea or if you are worried about where this is heading, just hang in there. I promise to bring back the happy endings ^_^_

 _Now gather around Dear Readers and let the story continue..._

 _696969_

Emma tossed in her bed. The covers clenched in her hands, her knuckles white. She whimpered, chapped lips occasionally moved as if she were trying to find the scream that would wake her.

Brows furrowed, sweating , Emma dreamed.

 _She had been there for hours._

 _She could feel the tendons in her shoulders stretched beyond comfort, beyond safety. It didn't matter, she was young. The ache would fade. She would heal. The coarse ropes bit into the flesh of her ankles and wrists abrading them. The angry red welts reached beyond the ropes coverage. She had struggled. Mouth dry as she panted, each breath pulling in the scent of sex mingled with violence. It was an old smell to her._

 _She was in complete darkness._

 _She was not supposed to be._

 _Even the door creaked open and the sharp snap of the light switch was heard; all she saw was black. The blindfold bit into her skin._

 _She heard the distinct tread of heavy boots move towards the bed. They moved to the closet on her right._

 _Emma's brow furrowed. That was the wrong closet. She didn't want that closet._

 _There was a brief moment of rustling. Leather slithered against leather._

 _Emma shook her head frantically back and forth. She knew it wouldn't make a difference. She felt tension coil deep inside her gut hot and squirming. Her heart pounded in her ears. Emma's breath came in whistles. She felt the sweat spring to her brow._

 _The air was filled with a sharp sound._

 _CRACK!_

 _Emma's world_ _exploded in bright shards of pain. She felt her abdomen burn. She bit back a scream, refusing to give the bastard an iota of satisfaction or pleasure. They had been at this for hours. She hadn't made a single noise. Not a whimper, not a scream, and most certainly not the useless word that was supposed to end things, but only suceeding in making them worse._

 _This was not what she had wanted. It never was._

 _There was another crack in the air._

 _Emma braced herself. The pain exploded again across her lower abdomen this time. She felt a warm wet trickle from the newly opened skin._

 _Again the whip fell._

 _Four._

 _Five._

 _Six._

 _She broke._

 _Emma let lose a sharp piercing scream, as the bull whip sliced into her thigh._

 _Still it continued._

 _She lost count._

 _Finally, when she thought she would lose consciousness, it ended._

 _She felt thick fingers pushing inside of her, twisting till a ragged hoarse yell was ripped from her raw throat._

 _She knew what they would find._

 _She hated herself._

 _There was a chuckle, feminine. Emma paused. Feeling the shift in her reality. The warm scent of apples and vanilla washed over her. Then, two delicate fingers pressed against her nose blocking out the pleasant somehow comforting scents, and replacing it with the sharp scent of her own arousal._

 _She knew what would come next._

 _"This is why I always win. You'll always come back," words as familiar as her name, spoken in a smooth husky tone._

 _Regina._

Emma woke up screaming.

696969

The shower scalded her skin, she still felt dirty.

The scream had woke Snow up, and sent her running into the room of her only daughter.

"Emma! What...are you ok?" she asked striding over to the bed.

This was not her timed friend or the fair princess, the was the warrior. Snow's eyes were keen and alert, even though she had been in a sound sleep moments before, scanning the room for intruders and ready to do battle.

"Yeah, sorry bad dream, really bad dream," Emma said her voice shaking, and her lip trembling.

Snow face melted into a look of genuine compassion. Despite the difficult and often confusing relationship Snow had with Emma, she truly loved and adored her daughter. Often times she felt Emma kept her at arms length. She didn't understand why, but she tried to accept it. She was grateful now for Neal, knowing that she and James would be able to give him the love and nurture they had missed out on giving Emma. Snow reached out her hand and tenderly brushed the sweat straggled hair out of Emma's face. Emma allowed herself to feel the love in her mother's touch and leaned into the woman's hand. For a brief and insane moment she almost told her mother what the dream was about. However the thin wail of her new baby brother stopped the idea, and Snow's affection.

"I'm so sorry Emma I have to check on Neal. You'll be alright right? " Snow said already heading out the door.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Emma said still hearing her unsteady tone. It hurt her that her mother was already leaving, but she understood. Emma was a grown woman and could take care of herself. Neal was just a baby.

Snow gave her a distracted smile, and then shut the door. When Emma heard Neal quiet down, she tiptoed out of her room and into the bathroom. Turning on the shower she crawled in.

She had been in there for nearly an hour the hot water had turned icy. It all burned and now her pale skin a bright violent red.

The nightmare, a long buried memory, played over in her head, stuck on repeat. When she heard Regina's voice in her head mouthing the words she had heard over and over again, she hugged herself tighter. A small keening noise escaping her lips.

She was done.

She had to be.

It was too dangerous otherwise. This had to stop before it got started. She had promised herself that long ago. never again.

If she had to lock herself in her office at the police station, it had to end.

She was finished.


	7. Part 7: In which People Fade and Fret

_Author's Note: Holy crap! We are seven chapters in and I realize I have forgotten the disclaimer. -_-() so here it goes..._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing. Literally I own nothing, like I don't even have a job, so I make no money. I especially don't own Emma Swan and Regina Mills (if I did Swan/Queen would have been cannon like the first episode). They are characters on the show "Once Upon a Time" and I don't own the show, don't write for the show, and didn't think of the show. I made no money off this, and am just a lowly penner of stories and smut (sometimes both at the same time; I'm talented like that). Please don't sue._

 _I cannot believe how many of ya'll are following this story! *waves* And thank you for comments, I read every one of them. You all are amazing!_

 _Anyways, onna witha the show!_

 _696969_

As the weeks went by and bright colors of fall leached into the monotone grays of winter; Emma diminished.

Emma's iron resolve and frantic sense of survival had made her existence bleak. This combined with the repressed memories resurfacing afforded Emma little rest in both waking and sleeping hours.

Her nightmares had gotten so bad she had started sleeping with some sort of light on, so that she would immediately know where she was. Several times, she still woke up screaming. After it happening with Henry in the house, she took to staying late at the station and sleeping there most nights.

Food was unappealing to her, and often she would get sick if she ate. So she would more often than not just end up staring at whatever food she had on her plate, pushing it around, until she finally ended up tossing it in the garbage uneaten. As a result she began to lose weight and had to punch extra holes into her belt. People noticed. Red tried to ask her several times what was wrong, but she put it off to just being sick.

The only time she seemed remotely herself was when she was around Henry. For his sake she put on a happy face and tried to pretend to be ok. Henry wasn't stupid and saw through it. However when he asked her about it, he got the same response; she was sick. Then, she would usually distract him with a video game or something to eat. As the weeks went on, it got harder to pretend. She began to weaken. So, Emma stayed more and more at the police station.

696969

It was the week before Thanksgiving, and Regina found herself driving Henry to school.

Emma had been under the weather for the past few weeks and had asked her to take care of Henry. Well, Charming had asked, but she had a suspicion the request had come from Emma. When Regina asked what was wrong, chalking the concern up for Henry's sake, David had just shrugged and mumbled something about being under the weather before going back into the house to play with his son.

"I'm telling you mom something's up," Henry's voice cut through her musings.

"Um, I'm sorry Darling what where you saying?" Regina said, upset that she had let her mind wonder.

A couple of years ago Henry would have lapsed into a sulky silence, and, at times, he was still prone to do that, however at this moment he worry for his other mother drove him past teenage piques.

"Emma," Henry said, "Something's wrong with her. She's lost a lot of weight," boy said his eyes furrowing together. Regina noted that the gesture made him look startlingly like Emma.

"Well dear, Char- I mean you grandfather said she has been under the weather," Regina said trying her best to sooth her son.

The truth was the subject of Emma was a sour one with Regina, she had not seen the blonde since the last time they had played together. It seemed to Regina the blonde was going out of her way to avoid her. It hurt. While Regina wasn't so foolhardy to think they were friends, she did like to consider them to be at least on amicable terms. Now she scolded herself that foolish thought, and for the desire she felt whenever she saw Emma.

There was something about the blonde that awakened Regina's base instincts. She desired to possess this woman, to claim her, but at the same time protect her. The circular nature of the relationship they had briefly dabbled in filtered through Regina's mind and she shook the thoughts off with a small imperceptible noise of irritation.

"No Mom! It's more than that. She screams at night, and she doesn't really look like she's eating. It's like the Savior needs saving. I'm the only one who sees it. I'm always the only one," Henry said with a bitter tone that made Regina look at her son.

She saw frustration in his dark eyes, worry, and hope. It was the same hope that had driven him to her time and time again, before books and hormones had placed a wedge between them. It was the hope that mommy could fix this, mommy could, after all, fix anything. Regina felt herself fall in love with her son all over again.

"I'll try and talk with her Henry. I promise you. However, if Ms.- if Emma won't talk to me or even won't admit something deeper is wrong, then my hands will be tied," Regina said trying to both assure her son, but at the same time let him know that she was limited in what she could do.

Henry nodded and gave his mother a rare and treasured hugs.

"Thanks Mom!" He said and slipped out of the car, running towards the school entrance.

Regina watched him go a tender smile graced her features, transforming her from an imposing hard woman, into the gentle idealistic one she once was.

"Anything for you my little prince," She said softly to herself.

When he was safely inside the school, she turned the car down main street knowing that by this time Emma would already be at work. She thought back to what Henry said. It seemed that Ms. Swans demons where running rampant, with no way to release them they were consuming her. Regina was annoyed not only because Emma could possibly put their son in jeopardy but also because she was damaging herself.

"I won't dwell on that last thought," Regina said pulling into the parking lot of the municipal building.

She braced herself for the confrontation about to come. She had told Henry the partial truth, if Emma did not want to tell her what was wrong there would be nothing Regina could do to help her. What Regina did not tell Henry was that she wasn't going to give Emma a choice.

"Damnit Emma, why haven't you come to me?" She growled as she entered the building and walked up the steps.

She had just about reached the top of the landing when she heard a loud crash come from the sheriff's office. Regina's heart clenched in fear and she raced up the steps and into the police station, vowing next time she made a curse; she would remember to put all the municipal buildings on ground floors.

She rounded the corner and gasped. Emma was on her side unconscious. A thin line of blood trailed down her face.


	8. Part 8: In which Regina rescues

_Author's Note: Hi everyone. Sorry it's been so long. I lost my mom a couple of months back, and that really is taking up a good deal of my time. Anyways, here is the latest chapter, sorry it's so short. Longer one next_ _time I promise!_

696969

Emma came around to the frantic sound of someone calling her name. She shrank away when she recognized the voice. It both drew her and repelled her at the same time. She had heard the voice every night in her sleep since that fateful day in Regina's study. She longed to hear the tone that Regina was now using to call her name, but at the same time she was terrified of it on some level. Regina touched a place in her that she had buried deeply. It was not only a pace of desire, but of regret and terror.

Regina's brows furrowed as Emma cringed from her. Something had spooked the Savior, and Regina wondered what it could be. She pulled back a little and watched Emma's hazel eyes open.

When Emma saw Regina kneeling beside her, she took a slow deep breath, trying to remind herself that this was not the Regina in her dreams. That this was the real one, and the real Regina had no clue what was going on. Emma figured she probably wouldn't care to know. After all, she had made that very clear. Other than amicable associates, there was nothing else there; as least from the side of the former queen.

"Are you alright, Dear?" Regina said. She spoke in a soothing tone, as if Emma were a wild horse that might bolt any minute. Up close Regina realized that Emma did look thinner, she also marked the dark bruises under the other woman's eyes and that Emma lips were raw from where she had been chewing on them.

"Yeah I'm fine," Emma said surprised that Regina even bothered to ask her.

"You don't look fine. Is something the matter?" Regina asked her tone coaxing.

"I'm just not feeling too hot, I may go over and have Doc check me out," Emma lied.

Regina's eyes narrowed at Emma. If Emma wanted to go about things the hard way then that's what they would do.

"Fine. Let's go," Regina said.

Emma looked at her.

"I'm good to go actually. I'll just pick myself up and go make an appointment," Emma said eyeing Regina warily.

"Nonsense you just hit your head and may have a concussion. I need to go with you, should you fall again."

"No really, I'm good." Emma said slowly rising to her feet. She closed her eyes briefly as the room spun dangerously around her.

"Well it's all well and good that you think that Ms. Swan, but I'm still going to have to insist," she said, and then said something she knew would get Emma right where she wanted her, "After all Henry would never forgive me if I let something happen to you. He's worried enough about you already."

Emma winced as she heard that, she really thought she had been doing a good job of hiding stuff from the kid, but apparently she wasn't as good of a faker as she once was, or the kid was getting smarter. She figured it was a combination of both.

"Look, how about we skip Doc's ok? He's a nice guy and all but he lectures way too much, and I'm so not in the mood for that."

Regina looked at Emma for a long time, her gaze reading not only Emma's physical appearance, but also the emotions she saw darting around in the Savior's eye as she tried desperately to avoid looking at Regina and Emma's over all body language as well. She decided they were both done with this nonsense.

She nodded to Emma, and stepped beside the blonde, before Emma could back away or question her as to why, Regina waved her hand. Instantly they were standing in the foyer to the mayor's home. As Regina expected the brief magical journey left Emma unsteady on her feet; Regina reached out and caught Emma before she fell.

"Emma," Regina said stepping in front of the younger woman," Will you come with me into my study? We can dine together and talk."

Emma shook her head, and felt the world tilt dangerously. Regina sighed.

"When was the last time you ate? I mean really ate, not just nibbled."

 _'Don't tell her! She will use it against you! She's trying to trap you!'_ the voices inside her head screamed.

"Um...,"Emma mumbled try hard to figure out when.

"Emma, listen to me," Regina said her voice soft but commanding. She captured Emma's wild eyes with her own. Emma felt herself grow calm as she looked into the sable depths.

"I am not going to hurt you," Regina said, and Emma whimpered trying to pull away.

"I will not. As much as I loathe admitting it, you are Henry's mother as well. If I hurt you, it would destroy him. Emma you may not believe I wouldn't hurt you, but do you think I would do anything to hurt Henry?" Regina asked.

Even in her foggiest most sleep and food deprived state Emma knew Regina would rather rip her own heart out and crush it than do anything to hurt their son.

"You wouldn't," She mumbled.

"Very well, then walk with into the study and allow me to attend to you," Regina said again," You will be perfectly safe if there, Dear, and you will not have to do anything you do not wish to do."

Emma looked down and looked back at Regina. She gave a small nod, and the other woman helped her make her way into the study.


End file.
